


The Friendship Connection

by Pinkwigsandwindows



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, British, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Festivals, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Multiple Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Summer, Swearing, katya is 27, trixie is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwigsandwindows/pseuds/Pinkwigsandwindows
Summary: Katya loves summer, working at festivals, friends and meaningless flings. She likes to keep things sexy and light, and that's exactly what she intends to do.What she doesn't realise, is that her first festival of the summer will turn out to be anything but meaningless.Katya ends up in multiple situations, gets herself into all sorts of trouble and has all the fun doing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. Be gentle.

Katya smiled and looked around. She was always happiest in a field, covered in glitter and sequins and mud.

Her first home turf festival of the year, and what a weekend it was going to be.

She dropped her backpack and tent on the floor near to the entrance of the workers camping space and looked around, she could see the girls in the distance where they'd parked the car, pulling out the usual items in order to turn their small patch of land into a homely hippy heaven for 5 days. It was 6pm, on the Thursday before The Friend Connection started, and the workers field was already pretty full, with strings of fairy lights lighting the paths between tents and camper vans, music drifting from different corners and the sound of laughter and conversation pulsating through the open air. There was a faint smell of cooking, mingled with cigarette and marijuana smoke. It was one of her favourite smells, and it marked the beginning of summer for her. Katya was without a doubt the biggest self proclaimed festival junkie she knew, and she lived for long summers spent with her chosen family.

"KAT!" A shriek echoed from near a tent a little way down the first homemade path. She heard more squeals of delight from the girl and then another head poked out of the awning of the blue two person tent just as the willowy looking girl began hurtling her way toward her.

"Adore!" She laughed as the girl reached her and threw her arms around her neck.

"Girl I have missed you so much!"

"Me too," Katya smiled and pulled Adore into another tight hug before releasing her and looking into her eyes seriously, "Adore. Have you brought your girlfriend to join our little coven?"

Adore squeaked and grabbed her hand without saying a word.

"I'll take that as a yes," Katya wheezed a laugh as she was dragged furiously toward the startled looking face peeking out of the tent.

"Katya. Meet Bianca, Bianca meet the swamp witch."

"Hi!" Bianca stood up and put her out for Katya to shake.

"Nope," was all Katya responded with as she hugged Bianca firmly, "you're part of the family now Miss Bianca. None of that handshake bullshit."

"Well shit me, you're intense. Adore do we have suffer her all weekend?" Bianca said seriously, but with enough of a glint in her eye to show her she had met a rival.

"Oh Mama I am back on my bullshit, you're gonna love me." Katya laughed and began to fill Adore and Bianca in on what had been happening in her life since she last saw her friend. She was just getting into the details of a story about when she nearly got arrested by festival security for stealing four flamingo lights from a neighbours tent at a festival in Holland two weeks before when she heard someone shout her name, but with a lot less glee than Adore had and a lot more like she was going to be murdered at any moment.

"Yekaterina, I swear if you don't go and collect your stuff from the gate I'm going to-"

"VI!" Adore smiled, slightly less enthusiastically than when she'd greeted Katya but still with enough warmth to be passably kind, "what's your rotted ass doing here? I thought you weren't getting her til tomorrow?"

"Latrice offered to drive us all down, and I wasn't needed at work tomorrow so I thought fuck it... why not spend a night in a tent next to the human radiator that is Katya Zamalodchikova!"

"You're sleeping together?" Adore queeried, an air of trying to keep things light in the question.

"Not yet we're not," Katya winked at Bianca and strode off to collect her stuff from the gate, "find us a spot where we can set up the tent of love, Vi!"

"We're not going to be sleeping together at all Kat!" Violet shouted after her petulantly, almost as if she was telling herself rather than anyone else. Turning back to Adore she said firmly, "we're not. I'm only bunking with her tonight until Pearl gets here tomorrow morning with the big ass tent for those of us who aren't perpetually dragging our arses from festival to festival all summer."

About 45 minutes later their camp was beginning to take shape, Katya's little two person tent was set up slightly up from Adore's, next to the footpath. As she was running two stages she needed to be able to get in and out with causing too much of a commotion. Next to her was a space for the big tent that Pearl was bringing the next day, which would house Violet, Pearl, Kim and Kim's friends from home, Shea, who came along to a good portion of festivals each year but couldn't fully commit as she had what Katya described as 'an adult job" and then a girl none of them knew called Beatrix. Beside them was Latrice, in her own tent, she claimed because she was rounder than the rest of them, but and mostly because she was fussy about spending too much time with the screaming cohort.

  
Slightly to the right of Latrice's tent was Sasha, a friend of Pearl's who'd first joined them last year and had got a little hooked on festival living, despite living an incredibly upscale life when not slumming it. Katya had a particular soft spot for Sasha, partly due to their shared Russian heritage and partly due to the fact that she was mesmerisingly beautiful. They'd had a breif moment at the end of FC last year but it had fizzled before it had really got going and they hadn't maintained contact throughout the 6 months apart from one another. Right next to Sasha was a polyamorous couple consisiting of an absolute bombshell named Courtney, and her beautiful yet ruthless girlfriend Willam. It was a big group this year, 11 in total, and Katya couldn't be more chuffed to have such a solid crew under her to help her manage the two stages and the bars that accompanied them. She had a good feeling. A very good feeling indeed.

Everyone had wandered down to the food trucks to get dinner, but as Katya had eaten an entire bag of crisps in the car she wasn't really hungry, so she stayed behind at camp. As she started to pull her things from the bag in her tent, that was now decorated with fairy lights along the guy ropes and around the door so no one would trip, she noticed Sasha sitting at the mouth of her tent smoking a cigarette and staring intensely at her phone.

"Hey mother Russia," she called, "light me up." Darting across the open space that would later hold a campfire, she sat down next to Sasha and held out her own cigarette. "I thought you were quitting last summer?" Sasha smiled in response and dipped her head to light Katya's cigarette.

"It's been a long week," she smiled a small sad smile and focused on her smoke.

"Oh, now thats not the way to start Connection. What's up?" Katya placed a gentle hand on Sasha's thigh, slightly above her knee, a fact that did not escape either of them. There was a moment, a moment in which she could have removed it but as she looked into Sasha's deep intense eyes, she decided not to and felt her fellow Russian relax a little into the moment. Katya didn't do awkward tensions, she didn't linger on past feelings, she simply lived for the now, and right now she wanted Sasha to feel at ease. Sasha sighed and looked out across the field.  
"I broke up with Jen."

Katya's mouth formed a little O shape as she exhaled, and she nodded, willing Sasha to go on. Jen had worked at Connection with them last year, and had never really warmed to Katya, mostly because Sasha hadn't been able to take her eyes off Kat, all while Jen sat there pining away for her without anyone knowing. When the 'almost' between Sasha and Katya fizzled, Jen had taken an opportunity to tell Sasha how she felt and she'd finally opened her eyes and they'd spent the last night of the festival lying under a clear starry sky and getting to know each other, properly. Katya hadn't been jealous, she hadn't really cared, she wasn't keen on prolonged romantic involvement... she liked to keep things sexy, light and full of fizzing chemistry.

  
"We just, the first 4 months were great but, when she found out I'd taken this job on your team... well she had something to say about it and fully told me it was the job or her. And I would've chosen her, I really would've Kat, but then I thought, why is the person who supposedly loves me unconditionally trying to make me choose between her and a job I love and the chosen family I love being with. I figured pretty quickly that that probably wasn't a healthy sign, but I tried to keep it together for another month and then... the week before last, when I was starting to prepare and... and she lost it. She told me if I loved her I wouldn't come back here, she threw a book at my head... said I was selfish and was only coming back here for..." she trailed off.

"For what Sash?"

Katya reached up and lifted Sasha's chin slightly. It was a simple gesture but enough to light a small spark in Sasha's eyes. She thought she already knew how Sasha's sentence ended but she wanted to hear it from her directly. Katya liked her, she was stunningly beautiful with her shaved head and thick eyebrows and androgynous style, like something straight out of a fashion magazine, and she definitely felt a connection between them but rather selfishly she wanted to hear the words that would make her ego swell, that would give her the opportunity to play cat and mouse with this beautiful Russian. She wasn't interested in anything more than sex and late night ponderings, but she didn't see that as a problem if she was honest. Katya knew, self indulgently, that she could have any girl she wanted this weekend, and probably that she would... but she also told herself that everyone knew she was only into short, summer romances with no heavy desires to extend anything further than September. It didn't mean she wasn't intrigued to see where this could go, even for a night. Somewhere, internally, she chastised herself for thinking so nonchalantly of such a kind hearted person, but Sasha knew what she was getting herself into. Everyone knew what Katya was like.

Sasha laughed bitterly, "...for you, of all things. How ridiculous is that eh?"

She laughed, but as she said it she looked directly at Katya, willing her to understand how loaded her sentence was.

"Well that is ridiculous, everyone knows I'm a riddle wrapped in mystery, covered in spandex. I'm sorry she broke up with you though, she never deserved you. As if she threw a book at you. I'm sorry Sasha. She doesn't know what she's missed out on."She nudged Sasha with her shoulder and squeezed her thigh, her hand still resting there gently."You'll be okay Sash. I never liked her anyway."

"And why is that?" A mischievous glint flitted into Katya's eyes as she got up to return to the far side of the circle in order to set herself up for the rest of the night. "Coz she got to fuck you, and I never did."

And with that she walked away, Sasha shaking her head whilst simultaneously feeling her heart drop out of her chest and directly into her vagina.

In a moment of reckless courage Sasha shouted, "Well maybe we can change that."

Katya turned around, mock scandalized and then, with a dastardly look on her face said, just loud enough for Sasha to hear, "Care for a fucking?"

And disappeared into her tent, as Sasha descended into laughter. She lay down on her mattress, breathing heavily, sensation tickling the space between her legs, and her brain actively fighting with her legs to prevent her walking back over there and making Sasha scream Mother Russian until the others returned from dinner. She liked Sasha, but she wasn't about to put all her fingers in one pie before the weekend had even really begun. Pun intended. No Barbra.

Katya spent a good amount of time staring at the ceiling of her tent, her backpack having been ransacked and all of her fabulous festival gear thrown around. Violet's things were still at the mouth of the tent, but there was very little point in her unpacking as she would be moving over to Pearl's the next morning.

Violet.

Now there was an interesting concept. Katya and Violet had battled with each other lovingly for years, Violet pretending Katya's nomadic lifestyle was the worst thing in the world, all while following her from festival to festival at every opportunity she could. Katya liked Violet's no nonsense attitude, and found that she was drawn to her as much as Violet was drawn to Katya. But they'd had a conversation in the car on the way down and Violet had made it very clear she did not intend on being added to Katya's list of weekend conquests. It didn't mean the challenge wasn't there though.

Katya lay there, thinking about Sasha and Violet, and wondered if she should reign it in. She didn't have flings at festivals to be nasty, she just liked people and she liked making women feel good. It was actually a really selfless thing was she doing, she justified, half mockingly, to herself. She was just making these girls feel sexy and beautiful, because they were, and she wanted them to know that about themselves. She never got involved with anyone that she didn't think couldn't handle her flighty nature and she always made sure that it was just for the weekend. She wondered if that made her a slut? Yes, she decided, but she liked being a slut so there you go. Anyway, nothing had happened with Violet OR Sasha yet so why was she stressing about it?

'Relax,' she thought to herself, 'just relax.'

A little while later, she was lulled out of her state of internalising by the voices of her friends returning to their camp. She poked her head out and saw that Latrice was handing out beers, which she already knew she would decline, and Bianca, Adore, Courtney and Will had begun to build a fire in the centre. It was still light, but Katya was all too aware that they needed to get that fire going sooner rather than later if they wanted it for the night time. Violet was stood chatting to someone Katya couldn't quite make out, she was winding her curls round her finger and had popped a hip. Katya knew Violet's flirting techniques anywhere. She weighed up her options, help with the fire or go and pester Violet. She opted for fire, after all they were her team and they needed her help more than Violet needed winding up.

Courtney was stacking the logs that the other two were bringing over.

"Hey hey," Katya put her hand out for a log and Courtney passed her one, "how is my favourite convict?"

Courtney laughed and looked at her quizzically, "You know I'm not actually a convict just because I'm from Australia don't you?" She winked and chucked a log to Katya.

"Oh yeah, I just like the thought of you in handcuffs!" Katya wheezed and Courtney laugh a little melodically laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you now?"

"How's your missus?" Katya winked, as Willam brought over the next batch of logs. She knew that Courtney and Willam had a wonderful open relationship, that they both slept with whoever they wanted but always went home to each other at the end of the night. She had never seen a couple look at each other with more love than the two of them did, and it was actually quite sweet. And also a lot of fun. They had had many late nights, platonically and sexually, the three of them together, in hot tubs or tents or lying in fields as festivals carried on without them. There was something fascinating about a couple who loved each other so fiercely that they could share their love with others.

"Sexier than you," Will smiled and dropped the logs in front of Kat, "and sexier than you'll ever get."

"You're rotted," Katya laughed, "but it's true." She put her arms around Will's calves and looked up, "Nice view from down here."

Will attempted to kick her gently, but lost footing and went toppling forward, luckily caught by Courtney. Katya wheezed a silent laugh, arms and legs flailing as Willam scrambled to get off the two blonde's sitting on the floor.

"You. Are. A. CUNT." Willam was laughing, had settled herself next to Courtney and was gently rubbing small circles at the base of her back.

"I know, I know," Katya grinned, her perfect white teeth visible as she scrunched her nose and batted her eyelashes.

"What's the crack for the weekend then Kat, who's working where? You decided how you're splitting up the teams?" Courtney smiled, and went back to arranging the wood as Katya and Willam shared a cigarette.

"I've not worked out the specifics yet, but we'll have to have the team meet in the morning rather than tonight, as half our bloody team aren't even here yet. It should be fun though, we've got 11 pairs of tits, and only two stages and two bars, so that's more than enough of you lot to be getting on with... and just think of all the minions we will have at our disposal! I might just take the weekend off and have one on duty bringing me drinks and spliff's all weekend!" She cackled and then mock seriously thought about it.

"Even if that was an option," Adore chimed in as she returned with what looked like their final batch of kindling, "you'd get so bored. And when you get bored you end up fucking anything that moves." She dropped the logs and sat down. "And that never ends well."

"Are we insulting Katya?" Bianca laughed and sat next to her girlfriend, "Can I join in? I know I only just met her, but I have so much to say about that god awful outfit."

"Why are you all coming for me? I'M YOUR BOSS REMEMBER!" Katya looked around aghast.

"You're the worst boss in the history of bad bosses," Violet had finished her conversation and was returning to the group with folders, badges, lanyards and other admin looking stuff. "Even I have your job down better than you. Here, have our admin folders and security details. That was Detox, she's running this shit show this year, and therefore is your boss. She said she'll drop by to see you later to chat about the next few days, and she said she'll drop by to see me to chat about the next few hours. Fuck, she is HOT."

Violet threw her legs out and began to stretch.

"Warming up for a hot night with Katya-" Adore chimed in, and at the look on Violet's face, finished the sentence with, "'s boss?" She looked at Katya who was laughing, lighting another cigarette and flicking nonchalantly through her management folder.

"Says here that I need to assign myself two assistants to help me run the main stage... who wants to play with me all weekend?" she winked at Courtney and Willam.

"Absolutely not," Latrice's booming voice sounded out, cracking open a beer and laughing, "you three were together last year and I spent most of my time running around after you. Pick people who aren't going to get distracted and end up fucking you every three minutes please Kat." They all laughed at that and Katya looked around, she was very pleased with her team. Everyone was now sat around their makeshift camp fire, fairy lights and music surrounding them and a pleasantly relaxed environment enveloping them. Beer was flowing and laughter was rippling the air.

The two stages that she was looking after were important, the main stage, which was like something out of a Woodland dream, all high wooden beams and flowers and light shows, and then other, the acoustic stage, was much smaller, in a wooden teepee decorated entirely in tribal patterns and fairy lights. Of all the festivals Katya was involved in, The Friendship Connection was probably her favourite. It was a woodland heaven, in the middle of a forest that overlooked a lake, and there was a spa, and the people generally were a much more chilled bunch than some of the more commercialised festivals that she ran. And, it was pretty much the only festival that every single one of her favourite people could attend every year as it was so early in the season. Early, but magical.

Katya watched everyone as they chatted and pulled out a pen to work out who to place where.

She thought Bianca and Adore should probably stay together, but didn't like to give Adore too much responsibility as she was so young, so they would go on the smaller bar, with Latrice to lend them a hand.

Then on the second bar, perhaps she should split Will and Court up, but then again perhaps not. They might not take too kindly to that? She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, and popped them down together on the bigger bar. She put Pearl down to help them out there, the three of them were tight and Pearl was a long time festival friend, but just a little too horizontal to be given complete control of an area by herself, whereas Willam had really stepped up and proved herself the year before so between them all, they'd be sound.

Then she needed someone very organised to run the acoustic stage, Sasha, she thought, would probably be pretty good at that, although this was only her second festival so she plonked Kim and Shea down with her in order to give her a really strong back up team. 

And that left herself, Violet and the new girl. Well, that'd be okay because Violet, despite being the most deadpan bitch she'd ever met, was actually really good at training up the newbies, she'd done a splendid job with Sash last year and it meant that Katya could focus on the overseeing everything without having to worry too much. And then they had the 25 or so volunteers who got a free ticket in exchange for help out. Perfect.

'Done' she thought, and popped her pen back into her hair and pulled herself back into the conversation. Sasha was staring intently at her, her head cocked slightly and a wry little smile on her face. She caught her eye and reciprocated the smile with a small wink, there was something going on between them and it was palpable in the air. Sasha blushed and looked away, just as a spliff was passed in her direction by Latrice. Across from her, Adore and Bianca were snuggling in close together, enjoying the early evening. Courtney jogged her out of her daydream and whispered in her ear,

"Wanna light the fire squire?" she handed her the lighter and gestured over to the area in the middle.

"I get to do the honors do I?" she winked and crawled forward on her hands and knees, lighting the firelighters and using her skills to make it catch.

Before long the fire was roaring and everyone was grateful for the heat as the sun began to set down over the trees. There was a very gentle sound of an acoustic guitar being played somewhere far off, and Katya wished silently one of their team could play. The circle had shifted slightly since she had finished her team plan and lit the fire. Adore and Bianca, Courtney and Willam were now lying as a four staring up at the stars, Bianca pointing out constellations to her girlfriend and their friends. Latrice and Sasha were discussing the politics of gender discrimination in the workplace, something Katya had no desire to involve herself in. Which left her and Violet as the only ones not currently in a conversation. Violet had moved to sit close to her in the space where Courtney had been before. She was gazing in the direction where Katya was sitting, but not actually at her.

"Hey Vi," Katya smiled at her, "come here." She gestured for her to move over slightly and rested her head on her shoulder as she did. "So where's your new friend?"

"Who?"

"Detox, wasn't it? My 'boss'," Katya winked, "think she'd fuck me?"

"Katya, get your own, she's mine," Violet smirked in response and laid her hand over Katya's which was daringly close to where her shorts met her thigh. "Who have you got your eye on then?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Kat, there's always someone with you. We all know you'll fuck Court and Willam before the weekend is over! Even Sasha, who cannot take her eyes off you by the way, looks like she'd be up for some meaningless fun if you made her feel 'special' enough." Violet was being vindictive, she knew Sasha would like nothing more than to sleep with Katya, but that it wouldn't be meaningless to her. Katya knew that, but she was so tempted. Sasha was so beautiful.

"And what about you, Violet..." she turned her head and looked up at her, through her eyelashes.

"I'm not fucking you Yekaterina."

"Never say never," and she turned her hand upwards so that it was holding Violet's whilst resting it on her thigh.

"If you hadn't fucked half of my friendship group already, I'd probably consider it, but I do believe you slept with all three of the girls I brought with me to LoveIn last August?" Violet was speaking into her friends ear, her hot breath tingling Katya's neck and sending feelings directly to her legs. Violet knew what she was doing as she turned her body slightly more in Katya's direction. She knew that she was sending her crazy, that Katya wouldn't be able to control herself if Violet kept winding her up. "And I am no one's sloppy seconds." She sighed into Katya's ear and Katya let a small sigh escape her lips. Her breath hitched slightly and she sat up, grabbing her cigarettes and letting go of Violet's hand. "Oh, you are wound up aren't you? Festival land got you all tense?"

"No, nothing to do with festival land, it's just your continual denial of how much you want to sleep me that has me on edge. Can't stand to be around liars!" She winks and inhales deeply as Violet trails her finger up her arm to the base of her neck. Violet looks around, sees that everyone is engulfed in conversation and leans over, puts her lips briefly to the area where her neck meets her collarbones, and trails her tongue along the line. Katya releases another small moan, and shoots a daring look to Violet. Violet barely sees it as her eyes find a figure in the darkness a little way off, her sharp features and curvaceous body illuminated by the light of their fire.

"I didn't say I don't WANT to sleep with you, I just said I wasn't going to," she whispers. Now it was Katya's turn to be left speechless as Violet got up, and called into the darkness, "Detox! Hi! Let's go for a walk!"

Katya was left sitting, thighs quaking and wetness pooling between her legs. Now she really needed a fuck. Fuck Violet for being a tease. Fuck her for going off with someone else. Fuck her for leaving Katya alone, with an empty tent and a long to feel naked skin and hot breath. She looked around, a little lost in her frustration. She sighed. Everyone was busy, she wasn't keen to join in the stargazing with the lovers and Sasha was currently explaining the differences between her Art Degree and her Art History Masters to a very stoned Latrice.

"Well, fuck me," Katya sighed and got up. She slipped away to lie in her tent and try not to satisfy the insatiable desire for an orgasm by herself, with her friends sitting so close by. 

She lay there, her tent door closed over but not zipped up and ran her hands up her thighs. Oh she was going to kill Violet tonight, if Violet even came back to the tent. She might not, she might go and get her girl and not come back to wind Katya up more. She didn't know what was worse. She was trying to distract herself, but it was dark and getting late. What time was it? They'd been sat out by the fire for a good few hours she thought. She turned on her phone, and was surprised to see it was 12.45am. How did it get so late? She flicked through Facebook and Instagram and Twitter repeatedly for a few minutes, thought about opening up Tinder to see if there were any hot girls in the camping area looking for a hookup but then decided she should probably go to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow, more important than a fuck. She sighed. She was frustrated. Fuck Violet.

She rolled over and pulled her duvet around her, wondering if she would be warm enough tonight.

She closed her eyes and sighed, and then she heard a rustling at the mouth of her tent.

"Kat?" It was Sasha. Oh, interesting turn of events. "Kat, are you ok?" The light from the dwindling fire crept in as Sasha pushed the tent door aside.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine love. Just, long day tomorrow and it's later than I realised. You?"

"Fine, everyone's gone to bed. The couples all look like they want to rip the clothes of their partners and Latrice fell alseep mid sentence so I thought I'd come and check on you and Vi before I went to bed." She was so sweet.

"Vi's not here, she's gone to fuck her new friend." Katya laughed and sat up a bit. "Wanna come in?"

"What if she comes back? I'm going to fall asleep if I lie down."

"She won't. She had her eye on Miss Detox, she's gone for the night." Sasha hesitated but then kicked off her sandals and scooched in to sit next to Katya. It was close, but not too bad. They lay next to each other, both facing inward. Sasha had her arms tucked under her head and Katya thought how pretty she looked in the light that was glinting in through the tent. Sasha smiled,

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry, I just... you're very beautiful, Sasha."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Sasha winked.

"Only if it's true." Katya reached out and touched a hand to Sasha's cheek, "remind me why I never kissed you last summer?"

Sasha blushed closed her eyes as her breath hitched.

"Katya..."

"Sasha?" Katya was feeling playful. There was something she loved about the gravelly quality that Sasha's voice had, magnified by her attempts to be quiet in the tent. Sasha's eyes fluttered open and she was suddenly staring at Katya with an intensity she'd never seen before.

"I saw Violet kiss you... I don't want to tread on her toes." Katya sat up and pulled Sasha with her.

"Believe me when I tell you, no one is stepping on anyone's toes. She knows I don't do relationships, there's no love lost between me and Vi. We've never even entertained the idea of sleeping together, it's just the opportunity... you know? You know, don't you, that I'm not looking for... for anything serious? Because I really like you and really respect and think you're fucking gorgeous, but Sash, if you want something more, I am the wrong girl for you. You need to be honest with me, because if you do we can lie here and cuddle but nothing more." She looked into her eyes.

"I just got out a 6 month relationship. I don't want anything serious either, Yekaterina," Sasha pronounced Katya's full name perfectly. Much more perfectly than when Violet attempted it. Katya was fucked. She felt Sasha reach out and take her hand gently.

"And you have to be okay with the fact that I might sleep with other people this weekend. Are you okay with that Sash?"

"Are you okay if I sleep with other people this weekend Katya? Are you okay if I sleep with MORE people than you?"

Katya chortled, "Well fuck me... I'd like to see you try." There was a fire in Sasha's eyes that Katya had never seen before.

"You'd like to see me try to fuck you?"

"Oh you are killing me Miss Velour," Katya leaned in slightly and suddenly felt as though she was not in control of this situation at all.

She reveled in the reversal of their roles. Sasha leaned in as well and brushed some hair out of Katya's eye, before pulling the pen that had been stuffed into her bun out and laughing as she threw it to the floor. There wasn't a lot of space, but that almost made it better, the forced close proximity. There was so much tension in the air, she could feel it prickling her skin, her nipples, her thighs. She could feel Sasha's breath changing, becoming more intense, and she matched it. She knelt up and took Sasha's face in her hands, regaining control, and placed a light kiss on her forehead, on her temples, on her cheek, on her neck and then on her lips. She felt Sasha shudder and moan into the kiss, hands reaching for her waist as they deepend the kiss. Sasha's hands were everywhere, and nowhere, she could feel her playing with edges of her shorts and moved her hand down to lightly graze Sasha's nipple. They were both kneeling up now, and Katya moved her kisses from Sasha's lips to her neck and down to her chest. Sasha was slim, with small breasts that Katya pleasantly discovered, were not in a bra. She bit the strap of Sasha's top and pulled it down slightly over her shoulder. Pushing Sasha down to the mattress, she moved her hands inside the top and pushed the straps all the way off, Sasha's breathing was heavy and she was clearly struggling to keep it controlled. Katya's mouth found the swell of her breasts, and she placed small kisses all across the bare skin. Her nipples were rock hard, and Katya ran her tongue lightly over the right one. This elicited a sharp intake of breath from her counterpart and Katya moaned into her, knowing that the vibrations would only intensify Sasha's lust. She took Sasha's nipple lightly within her teeth and moved her hands to Sasha's hips, slipping her fingers into the bands of her trouser and sliding them down slightly. Sasha was wound up but Katya was ready to uncoil, like a spring wound too tight. She wanted to tease her more, but she was desperate to run her tongue through Sasha's wetness. She pulled her trousers down and suddenly Sasha was naked beneath her, thrusting her hips up, searching for the friction she desired but couldn't find.

"Oh my god," Katya moaned, "I want to taste you so bad." She moved her body down so that her lips were level with Sasha's hips and placed gentle kisses all around her hips bones. Sasha was bucking, but Katya took her hips firmly in her hands and proceed to trail her tongue down to the soft skin between Sasha's thighs. She could smell how wet she was. She could feel the heat rising and she wanted nothing more than to bury her head into the sweet wet of her.

"Kat, fuck Katya..." Sasha said her name, her gravelly voice becoming more Russian with every kiss to her skin, "fuck Katya I need... please." Katya let go of her hips, and ran her finger along Sasha's wet folds.

"Oh baby," she purred, "oh you are so wet."

"It's all you." Sasha chuckled lowly in response. This was enough to spur Katya on and she pushed a single finger into her, Sasha moaning loudly. 

"Sssssssh, you'll get us in trouble," Katya responded placing a hand gently over Sasha's mouth as she continued to fuck her. Sasha was grinding onto her finger ruthlessly, and so she slipped another in, and curled them forward. Sasha was close, Katya knew, she could feel how her walls were contracting around her fingers and she adjusted her position slightly to let her tongue bury into Sasha as well, playing with her clit and feeling her hips thrust. Sasha tasted sweet, and Katya pressed the flat of her tongue deliberately over her clit again. She fucked her harder, Sasha grabbing her hair and pushing her face deeper into her. Her nose and chin were wet, her fingers thrusting furiously as Sasha began to moan once more.

"Oh god Kat, I'm gonna, you're going to make me cum. Fuck. Please," she almost begged. Katya lifted her and whispered,

"Cum for me Sash, come on my face." She returned and fucked Sasha harder, the tent moving around them. Katya had stopped caring if people knew they were fucking, she didn't care who knew, she wanted to the world to know how well she was fucking this girl and as she gripped Sasha's ass with her other hand, the girl released a low long moan into the air, coming hard and fast as Katya fucked her through it. She kept her fingers inside her as her aftershocks subsided and kissed the area around Sasha's legs as she came down from her high. Katya could feel her own wetness pooling between her legs, and she wanted to stay with her hand inside her warmth for as long as she could. She leant up to Sasha and kissed her lightly on the lips before slowly withdrawing her hand and taking the length of her own fingers down her throat for Sasha to see. Sasha moaned once more.

"Fuck Kat. I've been thinking about fucking you all night. All winter. Since last summer. Jesus. Stop me speaking." Sasha buried her head into Katya's neck, embarrassed.

"Well I can think of something you can do with your mouth to stop you speaking," she replied as she kissed the top of Sasha's closely shaved head.

"Oh absolutely, don't joke about that. I'm going to make you see God."

"I hope she's hot." Katya laughed as Sasha pushed her off her and switched their positions. Katya was so close already. She probably didn't even need Sasha to eat her, she would almost definitely come form grinding on her leg, but if Sasha was offering. She lay down and Sasha dotted sporadic kisses down her taught abs as she made her way down. Katya wanted to take her head and force it down, but she didn't want to put too much pressure on Sasha after she had come so strongly. Sasha buried her tongue deeply into Katya, no games, no rushing, no teasing. She licked at her wetness once, and then said,

"and you thought I was wet..."

Katya didn't blush. She merely smiled and responded,

"I've been wound up all night. Now what was that about you not speaking?" She responded, stroking her shoulders and lying back once more. She was so close. Sasha went straight in with two fingers, Katya enjoying the slight taught stretch that she felt between her legs and almost growled a response.

"Fuck Sasha, fuck me. Fuck me hard." And Sasha did, slipping a third finger inside, and thrusting strongly. She was building her up, making her moan and growl. Katya felt like she could explode as the warmth pooled in her stomach and she felt her hips thrust, without her permission, into Sasha's touch. She kissed her hips, her light blonde pubes, the lips of her pussy and just as Katya thought it couldn't get any sexier, she put her tongue to her clit and began to eat her with passion and force. It was enough to push Katya over the edge and she felt herself release, felt her warmth spread out over Sasha's hands and she cried out a low moan. She was spent, but Sasha kept going, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm.

"I want to fuck you all night," Sasha purred loudly. Katya's hips were still bucking, and she wondered if she could come again, she thought she could. She sure as hell wanted to. She wanted to be inside Sasha and have Sasha inside her.

"Ohhh," she responded.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCK ALL NIGHT YOU BEASTS!" shouted a voice. She thought it might be Bianca's but she couldn't be sure. The two fell about laughing, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together in the tent. She nudged Sasha's legs slightly apart and rested her own between the woman's thighs, kissing her neck and cheek and lips.

"I... that was... fuck" was all she could manage. Sasha laughed and pulled at the duvet cover so that they were no longer exposed to the air. She nestled into Katya's body, like a glove and sighed, exhaustedly.

"You are quite something Yekaterina," she said. "Quite something indeed. Fuck me again before the summer is up, no matter who else you sleep with, just fuck me again?" It was less of a question, and more of a command.

"With pleasure Sash, with fucking pleasure." And they relaxed, and drifted into a post sex land of dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. More festival work. A little bit of non smutty Trixya, a little bit of Sasha/Katya and a bit of Courtney/Katya... dont say I don’t spoil you with smut twists.

Sunlight had turned the world blue. It was hot, and stuffy in the little tent despite the door, which had remained unzipped all night, flapping in a gentle breeze. Katya pushed her hair off her face and blinked, sleep in her eyes and a leg between her thighs. She looked down and saw the strong jawline, fierce eyebrows and small frame of one Sasha Velour. She smiled to herself, not even one night in. That might be a new record. She shifted herself slightly, trying not to wake a sleeping Sasha, who's head was resting on Katya's chest. Katya reached over Sasha for her phone and quickly checked the time. 6.15am. Not even three hours sleep. Marvellous. So much for an early night in preparation for a long day. She internally cursed herself, and at the same moment Sasha sighed and her eyes fluttered open, and Katya forgave herself immediately at the sight.

"Morning," Katya smiled down at the girl.

"Morning." Sasha smiled right back, shifting slightly so she wasn't directly pinning Katya down. They rejigged their positions, and Sasha sat up. "What's the time?" She looked momentarily panicked as she caught sight of outside.

"Just after 6. I should probably..." Katya gestured to the door, but then her voice caught in her throat as Sasha raised an eyebrow and look back over her shoulder.

"What?" Sasha smirked.

"I should probably get up, I should probably shower... I should..." she trailed off again. Sasha had a look in her eye that told her she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Her whole body was clammy, from the heat of the early morning sun on their tent, or from their naked bodies suddenly being pressed against each other again she wasn’t sure. Katya's voice hitched slightly. "You're different from last year Sash. You'd've never done, what we did, last night, last year... does that make sense?"

"I got some confidence is what you're saying," Sasha pushed herself up and swung her leg over Katya. She could feel Sasha's dampness resting on her own thigh. Oh, sweet lord, this girl was going to get her in trouble. Sasha leant down and started to pepper her neck with little kisses, occasionally dragging her tongue over Katya's decolletage. Katya felt her skin prickle and her mouth let out a small groan.

"Oh god," she said, "oh..." Sasha's hand had found it's way to her pubic hair. She tugged slightly as she moved off her and started kissing all down her body. "Sasha, work..." she tried to say but Sasha merely laughed. Her tongue had found the softness between Katya's thighs. It was too early to argue with this feeling, and Katya was too weak. A pretty girl was going to eat her out and she'd only been awake 10 minutes. Yes please. Happy fucking Friday. Sasha dragged a finger through Katya's wetness and she shuddered, moaning slightly. Then, without warning, she pushed a finger inside, Katya so wet that she could barely feel it go in. She felt soft and swollen, her clit throbbing, her back arching, searching for friction she couldn't quite find. She was incredibly turned on, she wanted Sasha to sit on her face, she wanted to fuck her from behind, she wanted to play with her breasts and bite at her nipples and make her scream. Images flashed through her mind of them hiding behind the DJ desk during set up, fucking, with no one else aware. Images of Sasha on her knees, eating her out as Katya radioed instructions to the others, trying not to let them know that she was cumming all over this pretty girls face. She suddenly regretted putting her on another stage. She moaned loudly as Sasha hit a sweet spot, sliding another finger inside her and fucking her harder. She wanted her near to her, she wanted to have her all weekend, she wanted to cum with Sasha's fingers inside her and her tongue on her clit and -

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO FUCKING? IT'S 6AM." Her dreaming was suddenly ruined. Adore and Bianca were cackling hysterically. She was pulled back to reality with the violent shaking of her tent. Sasha froze, her tongue still on Katya's clit, her arse high in the air, the tent door flapping threateningly in the wind. Katya yelped, shock making her tense up. Sasha pulled her fingers out of her and Katya in turn, pulled her up to lie next to her, as they both quickly descended into giggles. Sasha had thrown her arms over Katya and was burying her head in her neck, all her confidence suddenly dissipated.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!" she whispered into Katya.

"First time you've been caught fucking in a field then?" Katya ran her hand over Sasha's back and arse, playing with the wetness that still lingered between her thighs. She groaned slightly again.

"I swear to god, all I want is for to make come while Adore and Bianca stand outside our tent." she whispered, so close to Katya's ear that even she could barely hear her. Katya's eyebrow arched.

"Challenge accepted." She shifted slightly, sitting up and pulling Sasha into the space between her legs so her front was pressed against Sasha's back, slipping her fingers down to Sasha's opening and lightly grazing her clit, all the while shouting to Adore, "NO! We got all the fucking out of our system last night! No fucking here, merely discussing the Russian schooling system, the benefits of mixed gender classes and the influences of phonetics on the modern Russian language. Wanna join us?" She kicked the tent where she could see Adore's hand resting, and Adore laughed. Katya pushed her fingers inside of Sasha, and began pumping her hard with one hand, whilst covering her mouth with the other. It was an awkward position, but the grinding of Sasha's hips told Katya that it was going just as she planned.

"No thanks, we're going to get food and see if we know anyone on site. I've just seen Violet with Detox, they look cosy but I don't think you've got too long to... discuss Russia." They laughed again. Katya slipped a third finger inside Sasha and in response, Sasha bit Katya's other hand. She hissed, fucking her hard, curling her fingers upward and finding her sweet spot. "Sasha is awfully quiet, what have you done with her Kat? Got her gagged and bound in there with you?" Katya moved her hand and whacked Sasha lightly on the shoulder, signally she should probably speak. Poor Sash, Katya thought, as her now free hand found the other girls clit and she began to give it the attention it needed. Sasha almost choked on her words as her body responded,

"I'm just, contemplating the... importance of... the Soviet gov-government on modern Russian," she finally got her sentence out and Katya whispered,

"Sexy talk." Sasha stiffled a moan and her hips bucked wildly.

"Uhh... okay whatever weirdos. We'll be back in half an hour. Pearl and the rest of them should be here soon!" Katya heard them leaving and pumped into Sasha harder, grabbing at her boob, her shoulder and neck seemingly all at one.

"You can come now," she whispered into Sasha's ear, "go on, they've gone. They can't hear you anymore, you can come and come and come..." Katya could feel Sasha tightening around her fingers. She fucked her harder.

"If I squirt all over your duvet, it will be your fault." Sasha warned her, riding Katya's fingers harder. Katya had wondered if that might happen, the combined strength and speed of her hand had made Sasha's walls become rough and tight around her fingers.

"That's so hot, I wanna see you cum Sash... fuck, cum for me baby." She nibbled at Sasha's neck, biting her slightly and using her tongue to graze her pulse points. It was enough to push Sasha over the edge, everything tighening up and releasing all at the same time. Katya moaned gleefully as Sasha came hard over her hand and her bed. "Oh yes girl." She smiled as Sasha's head lolled back onto her shoulder.

"Fuck..." she sighed. Katya put her fingers to Sasha's mouth and she sucked them clean.

"Well... good morning!" They moved slightly and Sasha turned to face Katya.

"I want to repay the favour..." she trailed off but Katya stopped her.

"Another time lovely, I have to be up and showered and ready to whip your asses into shape. And you should probably find something to wear that covers up that..." Katya laughed and prodded Sasha in the spot where she'd left a mark.

"OH KATYA." She groaned. "You're an arsehole."

"I didn't hear you complaining before." She winked and patted Sasha lightly on her cheek as they quickly threw on shorts and t shirts in order to make an appearance outside. Sasha returned to her tent, grabbing her shower bag and towel and running off to clean herself up before the day ahead. Katya halfheartedly sorted out her tent, pulling her duvet out straight and kicking her clothes from the day before into her bag. As she emerged, she saw a group of 4 walking toward them with bags on their backs.

"OI OI!" she screamed as Pearl neared her makeshift boudoir.

"Hello old chum," she squeezed Katya in a hug and then kissed her firmly on the lips, "you my friend, are a dirty whore!"

"WHAT!" Katya squealed.

"You've not even been here 24 hours and I've already heard recounts from a certain Courtney about your antics last night. Dirty Russian whore." She joked.

"Ah you're just jealous."

"No friend, still straight. Still not into you."

"You fancy me, stop denying it," she pulled Pearl into a headlock and they wrestled playfully.

"NOT... WHAT... MY... BOYFRIEND SAYS!" Pearl pushed Katya off her roughly and huffed, standing and straightening out her outfit. "Where are we putting up this tent?" The others had caught up, and Kim and Shea were hugging her tightly.

"Girlllll, we are gonna have so much fun this weekend!" Shea span them round and did a stupid little dance in celebration. "This is my only festival I think. Is Sasha here?" Shea looked around, smiling. Oh shit, thought Katya. She'd forgotten Shea had also had a little crush on Sasha.

"Oh she's here alright," Pearl said, sarcastically. "Washing the remains of her dirty fucking session I imagine!"

"PEARL!"

"What, like they weren't all gonna say something anyway! She deserves to know!" Shea's face had fallen, only slightly, before she masked it with a grin.

"Oh I don't care. It's chill, I'm chill. Come on, let's get this little... massive, tent up!" She smiled, winked at Katya and hugged her lightly with one arm. Katya hoped that Sasha would be just as pleased to see Shea, and that things wouldn't be awkward. As she turned out of the hug with Shea, Katya noticed the new girl standing slightly further back, hands clasped in front of her, looking somewhat bewildered. She was beautiful. Oh dear. She was taller than Katya, with long, curly blonde hair piled high up on her head and she was dressed entirely, from what Katya could see, in head to toe pink.

"Well aren't you a Princess Peach knock off if ever I saw one," she laughed at the girl.

"I prefer Barbie." The girl responded dryly.

"Katya," she stuck out her hand, holding the girls eye contact. Beautiful eyes, she thought, followed closely by, oh fuuuuuuck.

"Trixie." She smiled coyly, taking Katya's hand. Kim grabbed Katya and said.

"Katya is the best Trix. Trixie is my BEST FRIEND. She's got literally no skills to bring to this weekend except being pretty."

"HEY!" Trixie replied, "bitch." Kim winked and turned on her heel to follow Pearl and Shea to where they were setting up the tent. Trixie laughed, "I mean it's true, but I wouldn't want the woman in charge to know that eh? Kim says she’s a task master." She winked.

"No. Definitely not, wouldn't want her to think you're a useless waist of space now eh?" Katya tried to keep a straight face. Kim was evil, of course she’d set Trixie up to put her foot in it immediately.

"Absolutely not. I can pull a pint... I can... um..." she trailed off.

"Look pretty." Katya winked, and turned around. The others had all returned to their camping spot, or were emerging from their tents, and were greeting their latest cohort. With all 10 of them, bar Violet who seemed to have decided helping Detox was more important, they had the tent up in no time. It was nothing short of a palace. Pearl had loaded up every space in her car with extra pillows, blankets, duvets and solar lamps so by the time everything had been unloaded, strung up and fluffed out, people were stopping to stare it was so fabulous.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Katya wheezed, looking from her small two person tent to the gigantic heaven next to it.

"Absolutely not, we don't want you trying to sleep with any of us tonight thank you." Violet had returned, followed by Detox who was, without a doubt, gorgeous. She looked like the cat that had the cream.

"Hi Katya," Detox put her hand out, "nice to meet you, can we have a quick word?" She smiled. She was nice, she also had her other hand on Violet's lower back, Katya didn't fail to notice.

"Absolutely, boss." They walked off a little way and Detox stopped just past their campsite.

"I'm looking forward to you running the show this year, I hear you did a great job last year and I'm pleased to have an old hand to help me out. It's a lot, this festival."

"It's one of my favourites!" Katya smiled, gleefully.

"Yeah, Violet said," Detox was so sure of herself, Katya admired it. "But listen, we have a little problem. I lost two staff members yesterday. So I was wondering, could I steal someone from your team? I know it's a big ask, but you have the most experienced members of staff and the most volunteers this year. And I know that's because your stages are the most popular, but I'm trying to oversee the entire festival with just Alaska to help me - you've met her right?- well she's great but she's... easily distracted. I think I've managed to poach a girl called Roxxxy from another group, but I could really do with -"

"Of course you can. I have a new girl you could have?" Violet's face was just visible behind Detox's shoulder and suddenly it clicked. Katya smirked.

"Well I was thinking..." Detox started tentatively.

"Or I mean, Pearl's great! She's really experienced, really hard working..." Katya liked winding people up, she felt the quiet glee threatening to burst forth in a scream of laughter. Detox considered her for a moment. She smiled.

"Yeah I mean, if you think -"

"Oh actually, thinking about it. You can have Violet. She's a rotted cunt, I don't want her around anyway. B.O you know!" Detox's face broke out into a smile. And then she frowned slightly.

"BO?"

"Oh yeah, really terrible BO. Violet's the stankiest cunt in the whole-" Katya was cut off by Violet storming over.

"What are you saying about me?" She snaked an arm around Detox's waist and dared Katya to finish her sentence.

"Oh nothing dear, I'm merely telling Detox how happy I am to get rid of you for the weekend!" She flashed Violet a charming smile, which Violet responded to by rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go and have this team meeting. Violet can you join us, or do you want to follow your new boss back to her tent again?" Katya knew she was treading a line, but Detox seemed to enjoy her wit and it pleased her to see Violet's face growing stormy. Such a wonderful love hate relationship it was that they had.

"I'll join you." Violet said sullenly, and quickly unlaced herself from Detox's side, following Katya to where the team had gathered around the burnt out fire pit.

"Ladies and ladies," Katya's voice boomed over the chatter as she grabbed her clipboard and the lanyards from the mouth of her tent. Everyone looked up. Latrice was rolling a spliff, Violet sat sulkily next to Kim, who had been engaged in filing her nails. Sasha and Shea were sat slightly apart from the group, chatting animatedly with each other. Pearl emerged from the tent, the last few accoutrements in her arms thrown to the floor and Courtney and Willam were sat close to the new girl, Trixie, twiddling her hair in their fingers and batting their eyelids at her. Oh lord, Katya thought.

"Right. I am very excited to... wait. Where are Bianca and Adore?" Katya stopped and looked over at their tent, which seemed to be rocking slightly. "Oh, Sasha, will you please join me a moment?" She had a glint in her eye as the two of them crept over to the couple's tent, trying to stifle their giggles. She held up three fingers, then two, then one and at the same time they both screamed and began shaking the tent violently. It was greeted with a scream from Adore and multiple curse words from Bianca.

"That's payback, bitches!" Katya screamed, and everyone around the fire pit burst into laughter. Sasha was laughing, eyes shut, smile wide. Adore's head poked out of the tent, she looked rather perturbed.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Sasha replied.

"Maybe not, but I do!" Bianca yelled from within and then quickly emerged, shorts and t shirt in tact, hair very ruffled and a blossoming purple mark on her chest.

"Nice work Adore," Katya laughed and pointed at Bianca's neck.

"No better than your handy work Kat," and she flicked Sasha where Katya had left her mark. Sasha winced and whacked Adore on the arm. Adore and Katya high fived and laughed as Sasha linked arms with Kat to drag her back to the meeting whilst Adore and Bianca followed, looking half pleased with themselves and half bashful.

"Okay, so let's try this again shall we?" Katya smiled. "Ladies and ladies, now that we are 11 once more I have the great pleasure to welcome you to The Friendship Connection and let you know about your roles this weekend. We've had a last minute shift, because Violet is too intent on spending her weekend getting laid, we have lost her to the dark side..." she booed, winking at Violet. "Vi's going to go and help out my boss for the weekend, Detox, overseeing the festival. Which is great for us because it means we don't have to see her rotted face at all!" Everyone cheered and she crossed her arms, grumpily. "But, it does mean that I am one down on the main stage, because against my better judgement, I had intended on having her as my right hand man."

"WOMAN." Violet pouted.

"Woman, man, alien from outer space with no concept of human emotion... it's all the same to me Vi. So I think probably I'm going to have to split up one of the couples. Argh, I know, I'm a monster how could I?" She waved her hands in the air sarcastically as Adore looked on, slightly panicked. "I reckon Courtney is going to be more useful to me on my stage. Willam, I promise not to fuck her without your express permission first, or unless you’re watching us eh?" She winked at the couple who were laughing. Trixie sat next to them, eyebrows furrowed, a look of embarrassment and confusion mingled on her face. She was obviously just realising that 'the woman in charge' who she'd mentioned not wanting to appear entirely useless in front of and also simultaneously insinuated was a bit of a handful, was, in fact, Katya. AND not only that, but that the couple who had been flirting with her outrageously were also sleeping with their boss. It wasn't an easy situation to comprehend, Katya knew that.

"So let's go through this schedule," she smiled at Trixie reassuringly.

"Latrice, Adore, Bianca - Bar 1. Willam, Pearl - Bar 2. Don't spend all weekend stoned. Sasha, you're running the acoustic stage," she winked at her as Sasha looked slightly shocked, "yes you Sasha. With Kim and Shea. And that leaves Courtney and fresh meat with me. Oh, and Trixie... I don't mind that you're entirely useless."

Trixie blushed furiously, her mouth dropping open a little.

"And Kim was lying, I’m not THAT difficult to work with!" Kim, Shea and Pearl fell about laughing, obviously enjoying the stories they’d weaved about Katya to Trixie.

"I didn't know you were..."

"The big bad bitch in charge? Oh honey. I'm the mama, the numero uno, el capitano -"

"Yeah Kat, we get it." Violet sighed, "Can I go now?"

"God you're like a sulky teenager!" Katya laughed, "She obviously didn't fuck you hard enough last night." Everyone except Violet laughed. "Yeah go on, away with you to your new toy. Go on." She signaled that Violet could leave by flipping her off and pointing in Detox's direction with her middle finger. "Everyone else, let's get going. We've got a busy busy day ahead of us and lots to do. Sasha, hand these out for me," she passed her the staff lanyards, holding on to Courtney and Trixies. "Team Blondie, let's go."

And with that Katya was in work mode, she pulled her hair up off her face and handed her team maps, plans, schedules and access codes. She quickly threw her phone into her tent, and pulled the earpieces and walkie-talkies out, handing one to everyone.

"I'm on channel 9. Sasha, you're tent is on 8 and your direct is 1. Adore, your team are on 4 and your direct is 2 and Willam, you're on 6 and your direct is 3. Great. Let's do this." She turned on her heel and marched away from the tents, Trixie and Courtney running to keep up with her. "We need to go through the schedule guys, the main stage is busy all the time but the last three acts every night tend to be the most hectic so I need you on your A game. Courtney, I'm trusting you to help Trixie out if she needs it, and I'll be around, overseeing the bands and liasing with everyone. I think we have two talent wranglers so that's great, it means they can keep their eyes on where the performers are at any one time, and we can focus on the logisitics a little more. The main stage team are usually the most hard core festival workers, which means things move fast, so keep your ear to the ground and your eyes peeled. Then, we also need to make sure we're keeping an eye out for drug use, it'll be there, it always is, but we need to make sure that it's not too obvious, or that we're not going to get shut down for having 19 year old's coked out of their heads." Trixie's eyes grew wide at that. "Not much experience with drug use Miss Barbie?" Katya questioned. "It's okay, there's a ton of security and it's not really our job, but we should try to keep aware anyway. Otherwise, that's kind of it. It's going to be long days, early mornings, and lots of fun."

"Great, I'm buzzing." Courtney smiled and linked her arm with Trixie's, "you can be my new protege!" Trixie giggled and batted her eyelashes at Courtney.

"Sounds good to me."

"Courtney. Stop trying to fuck the new girl." Katya rolled her eyes and winked mischeviously at her, "I want all your attention on me."

"Oh I'm not -" Trixie stuttered, pulling her arm away from Courtney and stopping slightly, "I'm not gay." Katya raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, and I'm not a smoker!" Katya laughed as she lit her cigarette.

"I'm really not, I swear."

"Even spaghetti's straight, till it gets wet Princess." Courtney winked and nudged her playfully, "but if you say so! Do you have a boyfriend Trixie?"

"Not at the moment," Trixie sighed.

"Maybe we can find you someone here," Katya smiled, looking around. "You'll be like, the only straight girl in our crowd! They'll lap it up." She winked.

"Kim's straight." Trixie said defiantly. Katya and Courtney looked at each other and screamed with laughter. "WHAT? She is."

"Oh Princess Peach, you got a lot to learn about this here festival life. Nothing is linear. The binary is a concept. And drugs'll make you do weird shit." Courtney patted Trixie lightly on her cheek.

"What do you mean, I dont..."

"Kim slept with 2 different girls at this festival alone last year, she... um, how do I put this. Explored herself a little," Katya smiled, "Maybe that's why she brought you. So you could... explore."

"I can't believe she never told me that, we tell each other everything. She couldn’t have slept with girls, she told me she slept with an Alex and an Chris... oh. Right. Got it." Trixie blushed. "Well, I'm only into guys."

"Cool, well we'll help you find someone. No worries Peach." They'd reached the back of the mainstage and Katya was climbing up the stairs, looking through the schedule.

"Yeah the bands love a bit of fresh meat, we can introduce you to some of them if you like. The Needles are pretty hot," Katya said, throwing down a flyer with a blonde haired gothic looking guy on the front. He was hot, in a back from the dead is he going to kill me or is he going to fuck me kinda way. Trixie examined him, he was attractive in a way. But not her style at all. She liked her men a little more... refined.

"Yeah, maybe." Katya was staring at her intently, an almost quizzical look on her face.

"Come on then, let me show you how the main stage is set up. Then Court, I might get you to go and take a look at the wranglers schedules and see if we can get these sound checks underway whilst Trixie and I check over the rest of the site specifics."

-

It wasn’t long before they’d done a full tour of the stage, backstage and the main field, checked off a few urgent tasks and had a moment to pause. Katya sent Courtney to go and find out what time the bands were expected to arrive, and what time the punters were allowed in. She knew the first act on the main stage wasn’t til 7pm so they had time. She sat on the edge of the stage with Trixie whilst she radioed the team to check in how everyone was doing. Sasha was thriving, her soundchecks well underway and the bars were both up and running, almost. Katya relaxed, the first act on the acoustic stage was 5pm but she was confident they’d be good to go well before then. 

Turning to Trixie, she fixed her with a big grin and lit her cigarette.

"So why are you here Tracey?"

"Trixie."

"I know, I’m just messing. But why are you here?"

"Kim invited me. Said it’d be fun and that people would be nice..."

"And then you met us cunts," Katya countered, "bet you’re disappointed."

"No! That’s not what I meant. At all, sorry..."

"Relax Barbie, relax." She put her hand on Trixie's thigh, smiling gently. "You need to chill out girl. Maybe we’ll hook you up with some weed this evening." Kat smiled, and squeezed her leg. She thought she should probably remove her hand, but she wanted Trixie to stop overthinking and just roll with it. Trixie smiled at her, she really was very pretty. Her eyes were big and very blue, her hair perfectly quaffed and her body, her body was something else. She had a small waist and thick thighs, the kind of hourglass figure even Marilyn would’ve envied. Katya let her eyes roam freely for a moment and it briefly appeared as though Trixie wanted to return the look, but then she remembered herself. Katya was intrigued, she certainly didn’t want to impress her own sexuality upon this girl, but it was clear there was something under her pink exterior that was longing to be let out.

Normally, she would consider that if she was questioning whether a girl was in the closet or not, it would merely be a challenge, but this was different, Trixie was something else.

"Katya," Trixie asked after a while, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "When did you know you were gay?" Katya was pulled out of her daydream.

"I kinda always knew, I was 15 when I kissed a girl for the first time though."

"Ok."

"Why do you ask?" Trixie considered her for a moment then sighed,

"No reason. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do not. I don’t think there is any girl mad enough to tie themselves down to me, plus haven’t you heard? I’m a bit of a slut."

"Katya you shouldn’t say that about yourself." Trixie looked aghast.

"Why not? It’s the truth. I like it that way." Katya smiled, "I sleep around Trixie, it’s what I do. I like women, I like making them feel good." She winked. "I could make you feel good if I didn’t think it would blow your tiny brain out." Trixie blushed. "I’m joking kid, you do you." She looked down at Trixie, who had closed her eyes. Katya softened and she sighed. It was a shame, she knew there would be other girls she could play with, other opportunities. But there was something about Trixie that stirred her heart a little bit, and it was both comforting and disconcerting at the same time.

-

Later that day, once sound checks has been completed and the majority of work for the first day was done, Katya sent Trixie to help Adore bring some merchandise over to the bigger bar. Trixie had proved to be really useful, jumping at the chance to do all the jobs neither Katya or Courtney really wanted to. She was hard working, precise and dedicated. Perfect really. Courtney had ceased flirting with her since she had revealed she was straight, and instead was focusing her attention half on a volunteer and half on Katya, who was enjoying it rather too much. They’d just finished setting up the run sheets backstage when they found themselves entirely alone for the first time since arriving. Katya was smoking, stood with one of her toned legs on the first step to the main stage, her body bent in the opposite direction as she stretched, cigarette hanging lopsidedly out of her mouth. Courtney was sat a few steps above her, watching intently.

"You are so hot Katya," She almost purred, her Australian accent intensified by the low tone her voice had taken.

"Thanks," Katya said. She didn’t have to act bashful around Courtney. They were both attracted to each other, that had been clear from day one, and they enjoyed the confidence their relationship brought out. They’d had more than a handful of sexual encounters in the past few years, sometimes with Willam, sometimes alone. Katya has also slept with Willam alone twice in the three years they’d known each other. It was a set up they all enjoyed. The beauty of their relationship was they were all incredibly solid friends, they all got what they needed out of each other and they loved being in each others company, even just as friends. Courtney was about 5 years younger than both Katya and Willam, and had been the first to suggest that they should fuck, all together, one night at a festival three years before. They’d been tripping on something Katya didn’t want to even think about, and it had seemed like a really great idea. And it was, the drugs less so, but the sex. Definitely.

"Me and Will were really jealous that you ended up in bed with Sasha last night."

"Oh were you now?"

"We were. Was she good?" Courtney had slipped herself down one step and was now fiddling with the laces on Katya's trainers, eyes trained on her lips.

"She was." Katya knew this game. The less she gave Courtney, the keener Courtney would become.

"How good Kat?"

"Oh, she was maybe the best I’ve ever had." The challenge in her eyes spoke volumes to Courtney who stood up defiantly.

"Oh really? The best? Better than," she moved her lips close to Katya's ear, touching her collarbone lightly, still stood one step above so appearing slightly taller than Kat, "better than me when you tied me up backstage at LoveIn? Better than when Me and you and Will fucked you in the hot tub at Wild, in broad daylight? Better," she had moved her hand to Katya’s waist now, her breath growing rapid, "better than coming so hard you blacked out?" Courtney traced her fingers along the hem of Katya's waistband, feeling the place where skin met lace. Katya looked up at her, her eyes soft at the memories that had been laid before her. She was helpless under Courtney’s touch. She pulled her down so they were stood on the same step, bodies pressed against each other, lips ghosting each other as they flirted with a kiss.

"Better than all of that," Katya choked out.

"Oh fuck off!" Courtney kissed her deeply, taking Katya’s face in both her hands. As she did, Katya tickled the soft space in between her thighs and she hooked one up around Katya’s waist. Katya’s hand found her bare skin and she ran her hand along the length of her thigh to her arse, and back down again, swinging her round so her back was flush against the wall and pushing her knee out slightly as she did. There was a slight opening in Courtney’s very short shorts and Katya pushed her hand up to reach Courtney’s wetness. She groaned when she felt how wet she was. Katya grinned.

"No pants?"

"Why break the habit of a lifetime?" She responded and Katya slipped one finger deftly into Courtney, eliciting a strong, guttural moan.

"Ssh Courtney, you’ll get us in trouble. What will Willam say when I tell her I’ve had her naughty slut up against the stairs? Hmm. Did she tell you that you could come today?"

"She didn’t say I couldn’t."

"Oh but she didn’t say you could? Oh she’s gonna be so annoyed, maybe I should get you down on your knees, maybe I should send her a picture of you begging to be fucked. You’d like that wouldn’t you, have her know what you’re up to whilst she’s off working hard somewhere. She’d punish you, wouldn’t she? And maybe I would help." Katya was fucking Courtney gently, pushing her to the edge and then releasing her a little as she moaned. She loved winding Courtney up and found her thumb on her clit as she felt Courtney tighten up. She kissed her neck and lips, wet sloppy urgent kisses and as Courtney's orgasm approached she felt herself losing control as well and began to moan into her ear. She needed Courtney to come quickly before they got caught. There was no one around, but that could change, and it wouldn’t be ideal if Detox, or a member of someone else’s team walked round the corner.

And just as that thought flew into her brain, she heard the gate opening just around the corner and cursed, fucking Courtney deeply in shock. Courtney loved to be watched, to be caught and she came hard, cursing into Katya's neck just as Trixie walked around the corner shouting,

"Katya? They’re all done over there-" she stopped in her tracks at what she saw. "Fuck, sorry. Shit." She turned on her heel without a word, disappearing back from where she came. Katya lent her head on Courtney’s shoulder, getting her breath back and easing her hand free.

"Oops." Courtney laughed, bashful now that she had come, but still enjoying the thrill.

"Babe, I should really go and check she’s ok." Katya sighed. "We couldn’t have saved it for tonight could we? And now, the new girls all freaked out. Great." Katya kissed Courtney quickly and went to move.

"Are you annoyed Kat?" She grabbed her hand.

"No." Katya sighed. "Well not at you, but just, I have a responsibility to look after my team and... ugh. Jesus. I don’t want her thinking we’re all just here for a massive orgy. You’ve spoken to her Court, she’s clearly not... I dunno. She seems like she doesn’t know herself and what if we’ve just terrified her from ever actually talking about her sexuality with anyone. I dunno, I’m going to go and find her. It’s not you though gorgeous," she placed a firm kiss on Courtney’s lips, "go find Will. Help her on her bar for a bit, this is all in a pretty good place." Courtney sighed and shifted, pulling her shorts into a more comfortable position. "Love you C, you know that."

"Love you too." Courtney pouted slightly. "You can punish me for coming in front of her with Willam later."

"Oh can I?" Katya softened, snaking an arm around Courtney’s waist and using her strong muscles to lift her from the stairs to the ground, "just you wait." She kissed her, biting at her lip and grabbing her ass. "Go and tell Willam what a bad girl you’ve been." Whacked her on the arse, Courtney giggled and disappeared still on shaking legs. Katya lent back against the wall and exhaled. Right, time for some damage limitation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie addresses some inner demons. Katya tries to help her break down her walls. And they all get themselves into yet another difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life fully took over, I’ve been diving in and out of festivals for the last three weeks so sorry it took so long. Also... it literally took everything to make myself post it and its a bit of a filler... fingers crossed the next one will be with you a lot sooner. Sorry!

Katya waited a moment before pushing herself off the wall and turning her radio on to her team chnanel. She knew better than to run around chasing after Trixie on a massive festival site.

"Trixie. Come in." She radioed.

Silence.

"Trixie I know you’re there." There was a crackle on the other end and she briefly heard Courtney’s voice crackle through saying,

"I saw her headed to the campsite. I’m going to turn this off for half an hour guys."

"Thanks Courtney. Trixie come on, talk to me please." The radios crackled and then, in an overly bright tone Trixie said,

"Just headed back to the tent to grab my, um, water." Katya sighed and slipped through the gates to the walkway that lead to the camp.

"I’m coming to find you Trixie."

"Really I’m fine Kat." Her voice was somber this time. Katya sighed, lit a cigarette and walked purposefully toward the campsite. She could see their tent, and counted her lucky stars that it was pretty deserted around. This might be a painful conversation. On the other hand, she might be totally over reacting, but she didn’t want to risk it. She got to her tent and stopped. She couldn’t hear any movement from the Palace.

"Trix?" She called out. There was a moment and then the tent door unzipped from within. Trixie poked her head out, a big fake as fuck smiled plastered on her face.

"I’m fine Katya, honest. Do not worry about me one little bit." She giggled, sadly.

"Okay, wanna sit a moment then?" Katya sat down outside her tent, far enough away not to intrude on Trixie's space. It was like luring a small animal out of hiding. Trixie paused. Sighed. And came out,

"Look if this is about you and Courtney, I really don’t care. What you guys get up to is really nothing to do with me." She sat about about a metre from Katya, fiddling with the tassels on her kimono.

"Trixie. I don’t want you to think-"

"I don’t think anything. It’s. It’s fine." A comfortable yet uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"Can I just speak for two minutes, let me just tell you what’s in my brain?" When Trixie didn’t respond, Katya took a deep breath and powered on. "Look, I get that you’re not gay or whatever. I get that. I understand and I’m not trying to force you into a conversation that you’re not ready to have, but what happens between Courtney and I, and Willam for that matter isn’t, it isn’t a typical arrangement in the community, that’s just us. They’ve been in a poly relationship since they met and, I just fit nicely into that. I told you once already that I sleep around, and I don’t ever lie about that. Court has been one of my best friends for years, and I don’t want you to think us lesbians are all just here for one massive orgy. I mean, it’s happened, but it’s not... ugh. It’s not why we’re here. We all love each other a lot and sometimes things happen, but, and I know you’re not gay, but if you did want to... talk about any of that, I wouldn’t want you to think I’m just lending you my ear to, I dunno... get in your pants. That’s not what I’m about and I feel really shitty that you had to see, that... I just. I feel bad. We are not all here to fuck each other and I don’t want you to feel like there’s gonna be any pressure or anything. Sorry," she paused. "We aren’t all fucking each other is what I’m trying to say."

Trixie was silent for a moment. She was looking down at her feet. With a deep inhale, she looked up at Katya.

"What about Sasha? I thought you two were..."

"What about Sasha? That was just a one night thing. Well, maybe two nights, but again, nothing um serious. Fuck I do know how I look to an outsider Trix, but I swear it’s not malicious. It's got nothing to do with why I'm in charge. I’m a team leader coz I’m great at my job and coz I really care about everyone..." Trixie's smile crinkled out as she raised her eyebrows at Katya, "NOT LIKE THAT!" Trixie laughed.

"I, I feel stupid for running off. I really don’t care what you get up to."

"Good." Katya waited to see if Trixie had anything else to say. When she didn’t speak after a few seconds Katya said, "I’ve let you down and I’m sorry."

"How have you let me down?"

"I put you in a position that’s kinda awkward."

"Well, seeing anyone cum is awkward if you’re not involved."

"Especially a team member," Katya sighed.

"Actually I was gonna say especially when that person was fucking her girlfriend in their tent two hours before." Trixie screeched a laugh at Katya’s shocked face.

"Oh yeah, Pearl texted Kim who texted me that when you sent Courtney to find out about the acts, they disappeared for like 25 minutes together." Katya put her head in her hands.

"Jesus, we are such an awful bunch."

"Kat I’m NOT gay, but..." Trixie twisted her body so she was slightly closer to Katya, "I’m not homophobic either. I don’t want you to think I’m offended by lesbian sex or anything crazy. I’m sure it’s great. It’s just not something I’ve ever... seen before."

"Ha. Yes. It is," Katya put her arms out and Trixie shuffled over another bit and rested her head on Katyas shoulder. "I’m sorry, promise you won’t have to deal with any of that shit for the rest of the weekend." Trixie’s hand was resting on the ground between them and her fingers flexed, involuntarily. She closed her eyes.

"I’ve never even kissed a girl you know."

"No?" Katya wanted to make a joke and offer to be her first, but in light of recent events, she felt it might not be the wisest decision.

"Nope. Not even at college or anything, what’s it like?" Her voice was small. Internally Katya shouted, LET ME SHOW YOU! But instead she simply said,

"Nice. Like kissing a boy, but softer." She took her other arm and squeezed Trixie tightly. "Come on." Trixie looked up, a slight panic in her eye. "No, come on let’s go. Not come on let’s kiss." She laughed and noticed Trixie’s eyes were slightly filled. "You ok Peach?"

"Hmmhm."

"Good." Katya stood up and held her hands out to Trixie to pull her up. She stood and shuffled her feet slightly before looking directly at Katya and saying, defiantly,

"But if I did want to kiss a girl, I’d want it to be..." she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Violet. She looks like she’d wreck me." Trixie screeched, Katya wheezed and pushed her lightly.

"Fuck you Blondie, you rotted cunt. Now stop shirking your duties and come on."

 

They walked back to the stage and found Courtney had got the first act on to start soundcheck. Katya thanked her lucky stars that she had, because she realised it was 1pm and they were quickly running out of time and she was keen to rattle through the acts now that they’d started. Currently on stage was a solo performer called The Jinx, who was absolutely captivating. She blasted through one of her bigger ballads, the team checking levels and lights all around her, and then they marked through a dance number to check spacing. Jinx was a dream to watch, even when she was just marking, she had a cheeky sparkle in her eyes and every move was finished with a flourish. Jinx and Katya has become friends at the festival the year before, and when she finished her soundcheck, she bounced down the steps and out into the main arena as the next group set up.

"Katya," She trilled, "my girl you look so well!"

"Thanks Jinxy, you too! How’s the touring going?"

"I am loving it darling, it’s like... everything I dreamed of. I feel like a star." That sentence coming out of anyone else’s mouth would’ve seemed self indulgent, but the pure unadulterated glee on Jinx's face was so genuine and surprised, no one could fault her for her success.

"I’m proud of you girl," Katya hugged her closely.

"And I you, I hear you gave up the heavy stuff?" Jinx lowered her voice slightly so as not to let Trixie, who was stood nearby talking on the radio to Courtney about feedback, hear. Despite her best efforts, Katya saw Trixie's eyes flick up and a look of intense curiosity pass over her face.

"Yeah, Yeah, gave all that up. It got..."

"Heavy?" Jinx put her hand on Katya's arm softly.

"Heavy. Last summer was..."

"I remember. But I’m proud of you. Well done." She smiled and turned to face the stage as the next band began to soundcheck. "Oh these guys are great, tonight’s gonna be fun. Is Shaz here yet?"

"I’ve not seen him," Katya was grateful for the topic change. "We’re gonna set little Trixabelle up with him." She winked over at Trixie who blushed.

"You think that pink puffball could handle him? I think he’d blow her brain on the first fuck."

"Maybe that’s what she needs!" Katya said defiantly.

"Maybe, but I can’t see it myself."

"She’s not as much of a princess as you think I don’t reckon."

"She is here you know!" Trixie crossed her arms and pouted. Katya screeched and ran over to her, hooking her arms around her neck and swinging.

"I’m sorry dear, we just... can’t imagine the two of you together. He’s a bit of a, man slut."

"So the male version of you then?" Trixie giggled turning her head so her nose was almost touching Katya's cheek. It was an intimate moment that neither Katya, nor Trixie, nor it would appear Jinx missed. Katya quickly unwrapped her arms from Trixie's neck and took a step to the side, not wanting to make her feel any kinds of uncomfortable. But she couldn’t help but notice a slight glint in Trixie’s eye, something that said there was more to that moment than any of them were letting on.

-

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. The three women worked well as a team, and Katya was grateful that Trixie had seemingly gotten over the awkwardness of earlier, instead opting to be an adult and work with Courtney with laughter and ease. There were moments when her eyes would catch sight of Trixie doing something with such precision and delicacy that her heart would yearn to be near to her, but she stopped herself, telling herself it was only because she couldn't have her and not because of anything else. Courtney was a demon at running the soundcheck, and they were back on time track within an hour, much to Katya's relief. There were only two acts left, the most beautiful model turned pop star Katya had ever laid eyes on, with legs up to her boobs and the prettiest face, and then The Needles, who were closing. The Needles soundcheck was always more of disaster than any of the others, and usually meant very little about what would actually happen when they went on stage, but Sharon was a good friend of Katya's from her old party days and she enjoyed the madness that he swept along with him. Although she had suggested setting Trixie up with him, she'd decided to renege on that and keep her as far away from Sharon and his band mates as possible. Between Roxxxy, Sharon and PhiPhi, it was enough of an achievement to get them all onstage without killing each other, let alone throwing a pretty straight girl into the mix.

Katya left Courtney and Trixie to rattle through Naomi's soundcheck, and slipped out to go and check on the Acoustic stage. She had about 20 minutes before she needed to be back at main stage in order to oversee Sharon and his motley crew, but she wanted to make sure that Sasha was coping okay. Lighting a cigarette, and striding with purpose toward the Acoustic stage, she thought briefly about the trouble she'd already caused that weekend, the tensions that had developed between her and Trixie, between Trixie and Courtney, between herself and Courtney, between herself and Sasha, herself and Shea... it was a mess. She really aught to learn to keep it in her pants. She really hoped that she hadn't ruined things for Sasha and Shea. She was determined to make it up to Shea by keeping her distance from Sasha, so that their flirtation could develop.

As she rounded the corner, she looked up to the back of the acoustic stage where Sasha was sat next to Shea, head on her shoulder, hands interlinked. It was 3.30pm. They'd obviously finished soundcheck and sent everyone off. She didn't think they'd seen her, and so she took steps back to make herself hidden around the corner. She could hear the voices, low and soft, and see that they're hands were dancing gently. Oh, at least she hadn't ruined that relationship for them. She really aught to check in and make sure that soundcheck had gone okay, but she didn't want to interrupt the moment. She stood their awkwardly, hopping from foot to foot, and then as if the gods were smiling on her, Kim walked round the corner.

"Why are you hiding?" She laughed as Katya jumped.

"I'm not." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Okay I am. I didn't want to interrupt... but I wanted to make sure soundcheck went okay and..."

"Yeah, they got pretty cosy pretty quickly. I think she might have finally emotionally moved on from you Zamo."

"She wasn't ever really into me Kim. Not really it was just sex, she never had actual feelings for me..." Katya trailed off, hearing the desperation in her own voice.

Kim smiled understandingly and squeezed her shoulder, "soundcheck went really well. Sasha is ace at that shit. And Shea thinks the sun shines out of her arse, so let them be. We're opening the Acoustic stage gates in about 10 minutes anyway aren't we? So they won't have another chance to bond til it's all over tonight. Let them be."

"Yeah, you're right. She didn't actually have feelings for me did she Kim?" Kim sighed in response and cocked her head, shaking it slightly.

"She did last year, I think if she'd thought there was any way for it develop with you she wouldn't have got with that girl straight after you and then get stuck in a difficult relationship. But she moved on, and this thing between her and Shea started developing about Christmas when they saw each other in Chicago. So don't stress, no broken hearts here." 

"Okay good." Katya smiled and sighed, and then remember her conversation with Trixie. "Oh, also, is Trixie really not gay?" Kim screamed with laughter.

"EVERYONE ASKS ME THAT! Not as far as she's willing to admit. She's another complicated one, right girl, right time, I reckon she'd be up for it... but so far no one has been successful."

"She also didn't know that you fucked some girls last year, but she knows that now... sorry!" Kim laughed again,

"FUCK!! Oh god I have to go tell the others that, that's too good. Did she really think that I'd been sleeping with guys when I was talking about last year? I mean i was very sneaky about the pronouns I used but... Bless her!" and with that, Kim sauntered off to interrupt the lovers sitting on the stage by shouting, "TRIXIE THOUGHT ALEX WAS A GUY!" Katya laughed to  herself. Interesting that even Kim thought Trixie could be gay... but no. Keep. It. In. Your. Pants. Zamalodchikova.

She heard Shea laugh loudly, and there was a flurry of movement at the stage as the three friends disappeared round to the front of the stage to give the go ahead to open the gates. Her earpiece crackled and Sasha's gravelly voice slipped into her ear,

"Kat, can we open the gates? We're all good over here."

"Yeah absolutely, go for it. Well done guys!" Katya smiled, and zipped through the gate on her right that took her down to the Bar where Adore and Bianca and Latrice were. Latrice was stood by herself, smoking what Katya could smell was a blunt, and tapping her foot to the music of the soundchecks happening all around.

"Yo, Latrice... where are the lesbians?"

"Out back. Fucking." She laughed and Katya's eyes widened.

"They are not."

"They are. I'm 'keeping you away'," Latrice laughed deeply. And stood out of the way of the gate to the back. Katya pushed it open and stormed through, looking around, gleeful at the thought of catching Adore and Bianca at it and taking the piss out of them for all eternity. And disappointed she was not. There, behind the bar tent, was Bianca leant up against a stack of crates, her leg wrapped around Adore's waist, biting her shoulder, whilst Adore fucked into her with a force. Katya stood for a moment, and then cough loudly.

"FUCK!" Adore screeched.

"I didn’t imagine you’d do the fucking Dory." 

"Will I ever get cum?" Bianca threw her hands in the air and looked to the sky, "will you stop interrupting Katya!"

"Ah did I interrupt your flow this morning as well Miss Del Rico?"

"Beat it Queen before I beat your ass." She scowled, sorting her shorts out. "Fuck sake.""I was only coming to tell that Acoustics opening now, so gather your team from wherever you sent them off to and get to work." 

"Yes mama," Adore saluted and walked past Katya, who tapped her lightly on the ass. As Bianca passed her, she scowled and said, 

"Just you wait Zamolodchikova. Just when you’ve cracked the Trixie code and she’s finally fucking you the way I know you want her to, I’ll be there, ready and waiting to kill your orgasm like you keep killing mine. Cunt."  She cackled and disappeared into the tent. Katya chuckled to herself and returned to the main stage, where she hooked an arm around Courtney’s waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and the other arm around Trixie’s and stood whilst watching Naomi kill some god awful pop song. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie goes missing.

By midevening, the festival was well underway and Katya was back into work mode. Courtney and the two handlers were doing a great job running backstage. Trixie had taken up the mantel of getting the acts pretty much anything they desired, and doing anything Courtney didn't feel like doing, and Katya was flying about from area to area, overseeing the general running of the two bars and two stages.

\--

The soundcheck with The Needles had gone so smoothly, it was almost unnerving, but there was no way she was going to question it out loud and have the new found ease of today come crashing down around her. Sasha looked entirely in her element when she stepped into the Acoustic tent, swaying lightly as she radioed through to someone, giggling at whatever was being said. Katya felt a small pang of regret in seeing how happy she was, and thought breifly that she'd missed an opportunity for something kinda special with this one. She had never really taken Sasha's feelings for her seriously, she'd never actually even considered them to be anything more than lust, and now she felt kind of bad for playing such a twisted game with her. But Sasha had assured her it meant nothing to her, and she was seemingly quite enamoured with Shea, so her guilt was eased a little. Nonetheless, she wanted to make sure they were good and so slunk over to join her at the front of the stage.  
"Hey Ruski," Katya squeezed her shoulder slightly.  
"Hey Kat, hows it going?" Katya smiled, noting how purple the bruises on her neck had become during the day.  
"Brilliant, just wanted to check in and make sure all was okay with you..." it was a loaded question.  
"Yeah, this is great. I love this. Can I do this every year!" The pure glee in Sasha's face made Katya beam, a small pang in her chest for her dear friend.  
"Awesome. And..."  
"And..."  
"How are things with Shea?" Katya looked down, hoping she wasnt crossing a line.  
"So good. I didn't mention it to you because I didn't know if it was going to be anything when she got here, but yeah, its really good."  
"Im really happy for you Sasha, I really am." She hugged her close and kissed her lightly on the temple.  
"What about you Kat? Got your eye on anyone new, or just sticking with Willam and Courtney, who I hear you've already got it on with once today!"  
"Ah you know me, no one special."  
"Thanks!" Sasha looked up at her, mock outrage.  
"Oh you know what I mean!" Sasha laughed and wriggled out of Katya's hug before looking her square in the eyes.  
"So, what about Trixie then?"  
"What about Trixie then?" Katya's cheeks burned and she hoped the lighting was lit low enough that Sasha wouldn't be able to see.  
"Kim said you were asking if she was gay, and Pearl told us you got all nervy when she caught you with Courtney?"  
"God you all gossip so much. It's only because she's new... I don't want her to get the wrong idea!"  
"That's never stopped you before Yekaterina." Katya sighed at the use of her full name. Maybe there was something more to it than she was willing to admit, but Trixie was straight and so at the end of the day, that was the be all and end all of it. "Look, do what you want but Trixie looks at you like a deer in headlights and I think you might be more interesting to her than you think you are. According to Kim, she looks at you the way I used to. And that's more than just a friendly glance let me tell you!" Sasha jibed and Katya instantly felt terrible.  
"You know I never really knew you had feelings for me don't you Sash."  
"It was a long time ago Katya, don't worry. We're good! I'm just pleased I finally got to fuck you!" Katya smiled at her and sighed.  
"Jesus I get myself into such difficulty dont I?"  
"You sure do." Sasha jokingly knocked her fist against Katya's chin and then stroked her thumb over the spot. "Just don't fuck it up with her yeah?"  
"I'll try." Katya's radios crackled into life and the sweet moment was over so quickly it left her feeling slightly sad, until Courtney's voice crackled in,  
"Kat have you seen Trixie? She's not backstage?"  
Katya replied quickly,  
"She's not in the Acoustic tent. Is she not answering her radio?"  
"No. And she's not in the campsite coz Will is there..."  
"Kay, let's put a quick shout over all channels. Hang on." Katya flicked a switch and Sasha put her finger to her ear to be better able to hear what was going on over the music.  
"Has anyone seen Trixie? Courtney says she's not on mainstage and she's not in Acoustic. Bar teams?" Bianca's voice came in first.  
"Not here I'm afraid girl." Then Pearl's voice chimed in.  
"She's not here either. Maybe she's in the camp?"  
"She's not." Willam.  
"Okay, I'm going to go and look for her. I'll send someone over from Acoustic to help you Court."  
"I'll go," Shea's voice chimed in, "I'm not busy. Is that okay Sash?"  
"Course it is b-" Sasha caught herself before changing her sentence slightly, "-Shea." Katya chuckled.  
"Okay Shea go over to main, everyone else keep your eyes peeled." Katya didn't know where to start. She didn't feel like it was something Trixie would do, just disappear and tune her radio out, and she felt a little concerened. She quickly radioed round to all the security teams just to give them a description and to let her know if they saw her and tried to think where to start. She made her way back towards the mainstage, lighting a cigarette and shaking her head. She was annoyed with herself for not letting her team have their phones on them during the day, but that's what they had the radios for.  
As she slipped backstage, Courtney came rushing over.  
"She'd already neen gone about half an hour before I radioed you. Not sure whats going on." Courtney looked really quite nervous.  
"It's okay, she can't have gone far. We'll find her. I might go and check artist camping, I don't know where else to start and it's as good a place as any. Maybe one of the acts asked her to get something for them?" She smiled tightly and squeezed Courtney's shoulder. "We'll find her."  
Artist camping was literally a two minute walk from the stage, much closer than the workers camp, and apart from Detox and Katya and the other team leaders, there were only a handful of festival staff allowed in and out so in truth Katya highly doubted Trixie would be there but she had to start somewhere.  
She held her passcard up to the security guard and slipped through, before turning back to the burly guy and asking;  
"You've not seen a blonde vision in pink come through here have you?"  
"Not recently love, but I only started my shift 10 minutes ago. Sorry." Katya thanked him and ran her hand through her hair. Where should she start? She looked at the running order hanging from her lanyard. It was 8pm, Jinx should be about somewhere as she'd finished her set earlier on in the evening. She knew Jinx's old campervan anywhere and marched over to it, praying that she might have seen Trixie. She knocked lightly.  
"Hey girl," Jinx smiled opening the door, looking as though she'd just woken up.  
"Napping?" Katya joked.  
"Narcolepsy bitch." Jinx laughed at her old friend. "What can I do for you my love?"  
"You've not seen Trixie have you?"  
"Pink puffball?"  
"Yeah." Katya chewed her lip hesistantly.  
"No, sorry. It's been pretty quiet here since I got back, pretty much everyone is over in VIP I think." Katya sighed looking worried. "You lost her?"  
"So it would seem."  
"The only person I saw was Sharon about half an hour ago, but he was just disappearing into his tourbus so I dont know..." she trailed off. "Maybe check? He usually has a pretty good idea of where the pretty girls are." Jinx winked.  
"Which one is his bus?" Jinx pointed to a big black bus with blacked out windows. Of course. Never understated. Katya thanked her and excused herself.  
"You'll find her kitten. Dont worry." Katya smiled.  
She reached the big bus and hopped up the steps. She could hear voices, a woman and Sharons. Knocking lightly, the voices stopped, but no one emerged. Slightly confused, she knocked again and when no one came to the door, she pushed at the handle. Locked. Strange.  
She was quite sure she'd heard voices but maybe she was wrong. She furrowed her brows and called out,  
"SHAZ? It's Katya. Can I talk to you quick?" There was movement and the door opened a crack.  
"Hey girl, hows my favourite lesbian?" He winked, blocking the cabin with his body.  
"Fine. Have you seen Trixie?"  
"Who?"  
"Pink puffball." Katya almost smiled at how easily the nickname Jinx had created had caugnt on for her. Sharon looked hesistant for a moment, as if deciding his answer.  
"Oh, yah. She's, she is here with me. She was just helping me..." Katya's eyes narrowed as she craned her around Sharon, pushing him slightly in the chest. Trixie was sat on the sofa looking very uncomfortable. Her radio was lying on the floor, batteries and back next to it. Her legs were clamped together and she had her hands clasped on her knees.  
"Trixie what are you doing? Youre supposed to be helping Courtney."  
"I told you Kat, she was helping me." Katya's eyebrow arched and she held her hand out.  
"Come on. You have work to do." Katya couldn't deny the mix of discomfort and resentment in her stomach. She couldn't tell if Trixie looked on edge because she didnt want to be there or if it was because she'd been caught. "She can help you when she's not on the clock." Trixie stood up and Katya noted what looked like finger marks on her leg and a button of her shirt had clearly popped off. Okay so maybe she had been here by choice. Maybe she'd taken an opportunity to get with the famous lead singer. Katya was seething. She pointed to her radio. "You should never turn that off Trixie. We were worried something had happened." She jumped down and crossed her arms, staring up at Trixie with a stoney stare as she climbed down. Sharon didn't say anything to either of them, closing the door quickly. They walked in silence until they got to the gate.  
"Will you please radio everyone and tell them I've found her." She asked the security guard once more and marched on.  
"Katya. It's not what it looks like..." Trixie's voice sounded tentative and shakey.  
"What is it then Trixie?" She turned on her heel. "By all means, get your leg over with whoever you like, but not when you're supposed to be working." Katya couldn't quite work out why her stomach was churning so much. Trixie was free to do whatever she wanted.  
"He asked me to help him, said he needed to bring some things over to main stage." She looked shy and bashful.  
"And that takes 45 minutes does it?" It was now that Katya noticed the liner of Trixie's pink lips was smudged. "You might want to sort your lipstick out." Katya shook her head sadly, "We've been so worried." Trixie's eyes were beginning to fill up.  
"I didn't... I don't want... I'm sorry."  
"Whatever. Just don't disappear again. Why did you take the batteries out of your radio? Fucks sake Trix, that's not cool."  
"I didn't." Her voice was small.  
"Who did then?" Trixie looked up, her eyes sad. She didn't say anything. "Come on, lets go back to the stage. I'm not going to tell everyone else that you were 'helping' Sharon. I dont want them to think any lower of you. But just save it next time. I honestly didn't think that of you. I was clearly wrong. There was me getting all worked up about you thinking we were all a bunch of sluts and there you are, abandoning your colleague to fuck a rockstar. That's something special pal." With that, Katya strode back towards main stage, radioing to everyone that Trixie's radio had died and she'd been helping Jinx. Jinx would forgive her for using her. Katya's blood was boiling and she felt so hurt, but really she had no reason to be responding so strongly to this situation. It was Trixie's business who she fucked, and nothing to do with Katya at all. But she just couldn't shake that unpleasant feeling.

\--

  
Katya went straight over to stand with Courtney, and Trixie hung back.  
"Where was she?" Courtney asked under her breath.  
"With Needles." Katya gritted her teeth and growled. "Not a word to anyone though Courtney. I'm not kidding. Not even Willam."  
"Our secret. What was she doing?"  
"Getting it on with him it looked like."  
"She doesn't look too comfortable now."  
"Because she got caught." Katya shook her head. There was so much going on around her she didn't have time to dwell on the beautiful girl standing with her arms wrapped her body at the edge of the stage. 

\-- 

Katya spent the better part of the next hour at the bar with Pearl and Willam, smoking a blunt out the back. 

"Are you sure she was fucking him?" Willam asked, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted back down her wavy dirty blonde hair hung low. 

"No, but it sure as hell looked like it. Not that it's anything to do with me who she fucks." Katya inhaled deeply. 

"I was so sure she was gay man." Pearl laughed. 

"Hmmm well it doesn't look like it huh. I'm so pissed about it, it's stupid. I have no reason to be." Katya shook her head and passed the blunt to Willam. 

"No. You don't, so get your head out your ass." Pearl laughed and stuck her head back into the tent, "shit it got busy. Finish that and come help Will." Pearl disappeared. Willam slid over to lean her head on Katya's shoulder. 

"Why has this one got you so worked up huh?" She ran her hand up and down Katya's thigh, playing with the fringing on her shorts. 

"No idea girl. Not a clue." Katya huffed and passed the spliff back. 

"I think, it's coz you always want what you cant have." Will pushed up to standing and faced Katya. "And maybe you should be a little more appreciative of what you have right at your fingertips." She placed a delicate kiss on Katya's neck, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close. "And stop dreaming about pink and remember you got two really hot girls who want to fuck the shit outta you tonight." She traced her tongue down Katya's neck, throwing the burnt out spliff to the floor and moving her hand to encapsulate her exposed throat. Katya moaned lightly, her back arching and hips thrusting forward. 

"I aughta punish you for fucking my girl without my permission, tease you good and proper until your dripping and then not let you cum." 

"She wanted me," Katya purred. "She wanted me to fuck her good and hard." Willam increased the grip on Katya's throat. 

"Well now its my turn. I want to be inside you, I want to hear you moan." She kissed her deeply, their tongue battling for control, Katya's hips bucking. Willam slipped a hand to where her thighs met and teased the denim slightly to the side, slipping a singular finger into Katya's wetness. "Oh you're wound up already. But I gotta get back to work. See you later Zamo." She pulled her finger out and took it deep into her mouth before turning, looking back over her shoulder and winking, and disappearing into the bar. 

Katya stood there for a moment, legs shaking, heart pounding, need and desire coursing through her veins. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining fucking Courtney with her tongue whilst Willam took her from behind and as she sank into the fantasy a different face emerged and the vision was replaced with her and Trixie, kissing passionately. Fuck. She couldn't even fantasise in peace. 


End file.
